Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as inkjet recording apparatuses, for example, are known, in each of which a sheet-shaped recording medium is placed on an endless belt and the recording medium is transferred by rotating the endless belt. Such recording medium transfer apparatuses have encoders provided on the rotation axes of the driving rollers which drive the endless belts to control their transfer amount by the number of pulses.
(For example, see Patent Document 1).